In recent years, mobile wireless communications have become increasingly popular. Currently, mobile networks are operational that conform with the fourth generation (4G) standards, such as the Long Term Evolution (LTE) standard. These mobile networks provide voice communication, messaging, email and internet access (for example) by using radio frequency communication. Increasingly, mobile network operators are deploying Voice over LTE (VoLTE) capabilities within their mobile networks. VoLTE utilizes data packets to deliver a voice call between a mobile device and the mobile network. Similar transport is used for other real-time communications such as video phone calls.